2030 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2030 Atlantic hurricane season was the first year to use the new naming scheme for the Atlantic basin. Due to the presence of a strong El Nino, the season featured below average activity, with only seven named storms developing. Of these, two became hurricanes. Storms ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2030 till:01/12/2030 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2030 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/07/2030 till:06/07/2030 color:TS text:Anika from:22/07/2030 till:25/07/2030 color:TS text:Billy from:19/08/2030 till:22/08/2030 color:C1 text:Charlotte from:19/08/2030 till:27/08/2030 color:C2 text:Dominic from:07/09/2030 till:08/09/2030 color:TD text:Five from:10/09/2030 till:12/09/2030 color:TS text:Ellie from:26/09/2030 till:28/09/2030 color:TS text:Freddy barset:break from:31/10/2030 till:03/11/2030 color:TS text:Gabrielle bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2030 till:01/08/2030 text:July from:01/08/2030 till:01/09/2030 text:August from:01/09/2030 till:01/10/2030 text:September from:01/10/2030 till:01/11/2030 text:October from:01/11/2030 till:01/12/2030 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Anika In early July, an area of low pressure developed along the tail end of a cold front off the East Coast of the United States. Initially stationary, the low gradually developed organized convection before moving northward. On July 4, it became sufficiently organized to be declared Tropical Depression One, while situated several hundred miles offshore. Accelerating northward and later north-northeastward in response to an approaching trough, the system intensified somewhat. At 1200 UTC on July 5, it became Tropical Storm Anika. Attaining peak winds of 45 mph (75 km/h) the storm tracked for Nova Scotia. Shortly before 0600 UTC on July 6, Anika made landfall just east of Clark's Harbor, Nova Scotia with winds of 45 mph (75 km/h). Hours later, the system transitioned into an extratropical cyclone before passing over Prince Edward Island. The remnants persisted for several more hours before being absorbed into a much larger etratropical system. Tropical Storm Billy Made landfall in Veracruz with winds around 60 MPH. Rainfall of 5 to 10 inches, with isolated amounts as high as 18 inches, causes widespread major flooding. The flooding and landslides destroy over a dozen homes, inundating entire villages with several feet of water, and a total of 11 are killed in Mainland Mexico. Damages are estimated to be between $500 and $550 million equivalents to USD. Winds, while much less of a factor, down power lines which results in at least 2 of the 11 total fatalities (the other 9 from flooding). The precursor disturbance dumped 3 to 7 inches of rainfall over much of the Yucatan Peninsula Of Mexico, causing isolated significant flooding which killed one motorist who tried to cross a flooded road and, in turn, got swept away. Also a swimmer was presumed dead after he got swept out to sea by rip currents off of Texas--putting the overall death toll at 13 for Billy. Hurricane Charlotte In mid-August, an area of low pressure developed along a cold front to the south-southwest of Bermuda. Remaining nearly stationary, the low gradually acquired organized convection; however, dry air inhibited thunderstorms from developing near the center. By August 19, it was estimated that the low became a subtropical depression. Now moving generally northward, the depression steadily intensified, becoming Subtropical Storm Charlotte on August 20 as it moved northwest of Bermuda. With environmental conditions more favorable, convection consolidated around the center and Charlotte transitioned into a tropical cyclone late on August 20. Intensification continued through August 21, with the storm attaining hurricane winds that day. Hurricane Dominic Caused gale force winds in Bermuda and 1 to 2 inches of rainfall over The Bahamas however damages were minimal. High surf injured one swimmer off of Melbourne Beach FL, however the injuries weren't fatal. A boat capsized about 90 miles N of Bermuda due to very high seas, stranding the passengers for nearly 36 hours however all of the 4 passengers aboard were eventually rescued without serious injury. Tropical Depression Five Made landfall in NC as a mere depression. Rainfall of 1 to 3 inches were common, with isolated higher amounts, but impacts were limited to minor street flooding and damages were minimal. A weak tornado knocked over a few tree branches in Half Moon but didn't cause any property damage. Tropical Storm Ellie Made landfall near Nicaragua with winds around 50 MPH. Rainfall of 6 to 12 inches, with isolated amounts over 20 inches, prompted destructive flooding and several landslides. Thousands of homes were either destroyed by the raging flash floods (with thousands more heavily damaged), bridges collapsed and some communities were surrounded by up to 10 feet of water. In all, 112 were killed and damages were estimated to have reached $600 million. The winds downed some trees but nearly all of the damage was due to the rainfall and subsequent flooding. In the neighboring Costa Rica and Honduras, lesser but still significant flooding killed an additional 6 (4 in Honduras and 2 in Costa Rica) leading to a total of 118 confirmed deaths and thousands homeless. Due to the extent of the flooding damage, the name '''Ellie '''was officially retired and never to be used again. Tropical Storm Freddy Subtropical Storm Gabrielle Storm names Starting this season, a new naming scheme was introduced. Rather than the previous method of using rotating lists, all names will be used regardless of the season. For example, the 2030 season ended with Subtropical Storm Gabrielle and the 2031 season began with Hurricane Herman. Accumulated cyclone energy The table on the right shows the Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) for each storm in the season. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is only tallied for tropical or subtropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph (63 km/h)) Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons